Gremblo
Gremblo Dink might be an odd looking human who might have a desire to protect his family. He might live in house with wife Margie and his 2 children. He could own a bolt-action rifle, and probably uses it to defend his home and his family. He could be employed at Little Helpers Inc.™ It is still unknown whether he was employed in the Jewish Mafia. Or is it? Gremblo might have been born June 15, 1967. He might be old as stink. This sweet man could have been born in Russia and then could have been moved to Israel at a tender age for his fathers business, maybe. Since he might be Jewish it is unknown how they got through the Grand Wall Of Israeli, but it could be most likely due to the close relationship between Gremblo and the now King of Jews. It might have been referenced that Gremblo's favorite cigar is a Cohiba Espledidos. Gremblo could have been present at the terrorist attack on the World Trade Center on September 11th, and probably aided in rescuing victims. He might be a strong yet fragile man. Gremblo might have had sexual intercourse once with Margie and his condom might of broke which might have given him his son. Gremblo's beard might be a single long hair that could have taken Gremblo 49 years to grow. This 49-year figure might be the only clue to Gremblo's age we currently have. The world's top scientists are probably currently looking into whether Gremblo is truly purple or pink, although evidence might strongly supports Gremblo being severely Gremblic in skin color. Gremblo might have the inhuman ability to rotate his head 360° seemingly infinitely. Since biology as scientists now know it don't understand they might say this is probably not possible, it might be unknown how he can perform this disgusting act. Leading theories suggest he might possess a threaded joint in his neck maybe like a screw, and he might reset the rotation when not being observed. It is rumored that Gremblo might a penis larger than his own body, but the rumors might have only given by his possible coworkers, he might have never actually taken off his pants or shirt, he might constantly be in a button down shirt, artist depictions of gremblo naked might only show what seems to be under but might not actually represent the truth. It might be unknown how Gremblo got his signature rifle. It might be suspected he might have stole it from a man maybe entering his home. Gremblo possible sightings Grem.png|What might be the original Gremblo (by Zach "psychicpebbles" Hadel) Untitled.png|What might be Gremblo in the Void pink1.jpg|What might be Gremblo during one of his frequent night terrors grembling.png|What might be a larval Gremblo (AKA Grembling) after being ejected from the nest 3a2.jpg|What might be Gremblo at Ground Zero, handing out hot dogs and juice rare gremblo.png|What might be Gremblo at work nine elemblo.png|What might be Gremblo aiding victims at the World Trade Center In popular culture Gremblo might be the subject of a popular sitcom entitled ''Tread Carefully It Might Be Gremblo'''' (1989).'' Category:Characters